Warriors: A New Begining
by Princess Frosty Night
Summary: When a young loner goes searching for a medicine cat to help his sick mother, he is offered a once in a life time chance. The chance to become an apprentice. Soon he has new friends, new enemies, and a new life but not all is what it seems. A dark threat looms over the forest and the safety of every cat hangs in the balance. *Oh...and if your from Lawlclan...DO NOT READ MY STORIES!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS; THE CAT NAMES AND CLAN NAMES ARE ALL MADE UP!**_

_**AN: This is my firs sory on Fanfiction and my first warriors based Fanfiction so please read and reveiw. TY**_

_**Allegiances and prologue**_

_**SkyClan**_

**_Leader_-** _Cloudstar-grey tom with white patch on chest, green eyes_

_**Deputy-**Owlclaw-brown tabby tom w/ grey stripes and yellow eyes_

_**Medicine Cat****-**Rosebriar-ginger she cat with brown stripes and green eyes_

_**Warriors**_

_Stonedapple-grey tom w/ light grey flecks blue eyes_

_Greyclaw-dark grey she cat long fur blue eyes_

_Berrytail-cream she cat black tipped tail yellow eyes_

_PoppyFern-brown tabby she cat blue eyes_

_Dovecloud-light grey she cat amber eyes_

_Ivypelt-tortoiseshell she cat amber eyes_

_Crowheart- black tom w/ white patch on chest yellow eyes_

_Dawntail-ginger she cat w/ white tipped tail blue eyes_

_Thornpelt-brown tom white paws green eyes_

_Sparrowwing-brown tom black tipped ears blue eyes_

_Redwhisker-dark ginger tom long whiskers blue eyes_

_Brakentail-dark brown tom w/ light brown striped tail yellow eyes_

_Olive-eye-tortoiseshell she cat one blue eye one green eye_

**_Apprentices_**

_Leafpaw- Dark brown she cat w/ light brown patches light blue eyes white cresent moon shaped birthmark on forhead (mentor-Ivypelt)_

_Shadowpaw- black she cat ginger patch on chest ginger paws green eyes (mentor- Owlclaw)_

_Dustpaw-dark brown tabby tom gingerpaws yellow eyes (mentor-Thornpelt)_

_Molepaw-cream colored tom w/ brown paws brown eyes (mentor-Redwhisker)_

_Whitepaw-white she cat w/ silver paws amber eyes (mentor-Poppyfern)_

_Adderpaw-brown tabby tom black paws dark blue eyes (mentor-Greyclaw)_

_**Queens**_

_Honeytail-light brown she cat white tipped tail blue eyes (mother of Owlclaw's kits; Featherkit, brown she cat white stripes green eyes, Mothkit brown tabby tom grey paws blue eyes)_

_Whiteflower-white she cat silver patch on chest green eyes (expecting Cloudstar's kits)_

**_Elders_**

_Mintpelt- Grey she car brow underbelly brown eyes_

_Ashtail-dark grey tom black tipped tail blind yellow eyes_

_**Iceclan**  
_

**_Leader- _**_Snowstar-white she cat silver stripes green eyes_

_**Deputy- **Weasletail -brown tom ginger stripes blue eyes_

_**Medicine cat -**Dawnmist**-** Dawnmist- brown she cat white paws amber eyes_

_**Warriors**_

_Specklewing-Grey she cat brown flecks blue eyes_

_Frostfang-white she cat yellow eyes_

_Mossfoot- brown tabby tom dark brown paws yellow eyes_

_Raindapple-grey she cat white speckles blue eyes_

_Hazelstripe-__light brown tom dark stripe down back amber eyes_

_Bluemist-silverish blue tabby she cat blue eyes_

_Willowbreeze-light grey she cat black paws green eyes_

_Eagletallon- brown tom tuft of white fur on head large claws yellow eyes_

**_Apprentices_**

_Icepaw-white she cat light blue eyes (mentor-Hazelstripe)_

_Lilypaw-brown she cat white paws grey eyes (mentor-Bluemist)_

_**Queens**  
_

_Larksong- Brown she cat white patches green eyes (Mother to Weasletail's kits; Cherrykit,ginger she cat brown paws blue eyes, Barkkit dark brown fluffy tom dark green eyes, foxkit ginger tom white under belly green eyes)_

**_Fireclan (in honor of Firestar)_**

_**Leader-** BirchStar- brown tabby tom ginger patches green eyes__  
_

**_Deputy-_**_ Gingerleaf- Light ginger tabby she cat white underbelly blue eyes_

_**Medicine cat-**__ Mossfern- brown tom light underbelly and ears amber eyes _

_**Warriors**_

_Swifttail-ginger she cat whtie tipped tail blue eyes_

_Redfoot-brown tom dark ginger paws yellow eyes_

_Windpelt-dark brown tady tom ginger underbelly grey eyes_

_Poppyfoot-cream she cat 1 brown paw amber eyes_

_Thistlefur-Grey tom brown ears brown eyes_

_Spottedeye- light grey brown spot over left eye she cat yellow eyes_

**_Queens_**

_Applefur- ginger tabby she cat rown patch on chest green eyes (mother of windpelts kits; Robinkit, ginger tabby she cat green eyes, Thrushkit, brown tabby tom orange ears blue eyes)_

_**Elders**_

_Scarear- brown tom scarred torn ears yellow eyes_

_**Darkclan (in honor of the pretend clan Lionblaze and Heathertail created)**  
_

**_Leader- _**_Heatherstar-light brown tabby she cat blue eyes_

_**Deputy- **Lionclaw- brown long haired taddy tom green eyes  
_

_**Medicine Cat-** Darkflower- black she cat brown stripes yellow eyes_

**_Warriors-_**

_Tigerfang- dark brown tabby tom blue eyes large teeth_

_Twistedclaw-large grey tom one twisted paw yellow eyes_

_Rowenfoot- brown she cat cream colored paws blue eyes_

_Toadfur- Brown tabby tom long fur black ears yellow eyes_

_Kinktail- black she cat fuzzy tail grey eyes_

_Ravenfrost-Black she cat grey paws light blue eyes_

_Greyriver- silver tabby tom green eyes_

_**Apprentices**_

_Snakepaw-brown tom yellow eyes black line down back_

_Scorchpaw-black tom long fur grey eyes_

_**Elders**_

_Poppypelt- black she cat brown flecks green eyes_

_**Prolouge**_

I pawed at the pitiful looking mouse I caught. It had barley any meat on it. I sighed. _"Maybe the others did better." _I thought to myself. I hid my mouse in a bush near by and started hunting again. I spotted a finch perched on a tree root close by. I crouched down and stalked it. I was about to pounce when I heard leaves rustleing. "Wolf!" My brother Scrap came charging through the bushes, scaring the finch away. "Rat dung! What is wrong with you?! With all the noise you were making you probably scared all the pray in the forest! I- Scrap? Whats wrong?" His dark brown fur was fluffed up and his dark blue eyes were wide with worry.

"Its mother! she...she and Raven were out hunting and she collapsed. Hawk and Spot had to drag her back to the log pile." He panted. The log pile was several fallen trees stalked on a pile of boulders to where we could live and sleep underneath them. Completely forgetting about my mouse, we ran back in the direction of the log pile, kicking up dirt behind us.

When we got back, Spot was paceing out side the nest. His cream colored pelt was covered in leaves and twigs. He had been hunting mice in the thorn bushes again. "Wolf! Scrap! Raven and Hawk are inside with Willow." We ran past him and into the nest. Mother was lying on her side on a flat pile of moss. Raven and Hawk were sitting next to her. "C'mon, Willow, at least try to drink it." Raven pushed a soaked moss ball closer to her. She moaned but other than that she didn't move.

I pressed my nose to my mom's shoulder. She was burning hot. "She just collapsed. There was no warning or anything." Raven mewed. She dry coughed roughly. Her breathing was wheezy and rough sounding. "She has been coughing alot lately..." Spot said. Scrap looked at me worriedly. "What do we do?" He mewed. He looked terrified. I remembered how when Scrap and I were young mother would tell us stories about other wild cats called clan cats. They're fast and ferocious cats and mother said that our father was friendly with them before he disappeared. She also said they have Medicine cats that use herbs to heal sick and injured cats.

Im going to go find the Clan cat. Maybe they can help." I said. Spots fur stood on end. "Do you have bees in your brain?! They could kill you!" He hissed. When spot was a kit his parents were killed by a group of clan cats. "I have to try! If I don't mom might..." I couldn't finish. I couldn't even think of that. Raven and Hawk just looked at me. They knew they couldn't convince me otherwise.

I pressed me nose to mom's shoulder and whispered: "I'll be back soon,mom. I promise." I pulled back and ran outside."Wolf,wait!" Scrap ran after me. I stopped and turned to my brother. "Be careful...there are worse things out there than clan cats. And hurry back." He mewed and brushed himself agains my shoulder. "I will. Take care of her." I said and ran off into the bushes.**  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Loner

_**Chapter 1: The Loner**_

"Shadowpaw, wait!" My sister Leafpaw whispered after me. "C'mon Leafpaw! Have a little fun once in a while!" I laughed. "But we were only made apprentices three sunrises ago! What if we get lost?" Leafpaw mewed. I sighed. "We won't go far from camp and we wont get lost. Besides, I want to see the forest at night." I replied. Adderpaw grunted in his sleep and rolled over in his nest. "What about Stonedapple? He's on guard duty tonight." "We'll sneak out through the hole in the back of the dirt place. The one we found when we were kits." I replied. Leafpaw was silent for a while then sighed. "Okay, but if we get caught I'll use your fur to line my nest!"

Leafpaw and I quietly left the apprentice den and headed across the camp towards the dirt place. Thank Starclan Stonedapple had his back to us. We quickly walked down into the dirt place. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. Leafpaw stifled a gag. We slithered out of the back of the dirt place and out into the dark, cool forest. Since it was Leaf Fall it was kinda chilly out and dead leaves scattered the forest floor. The forest looked beautiful at night. The forest floor was dappled with light coming from silverpelt. It was almost sunrise so we didn't have much time to stay out.

"Wow..." Leafpaw gasped. "Told you it would be fun." I poked he shoulder with me paw. Leafpaw's bright blue eyes sparked with mischief. She meowed in delight and pounced on me playfully. We rolled on the ground battering at each other, our claws seethed. We ended up rolling down a steep hill, almost into the river, and into the Rabbit Field. The Rabbit Field was a large meadow tat was normally filled with rabbits in Green Leaf and New Leaf.

This part of the river belonged to Skyclan. Further up river there is a large boulder in the middle if the river. That was the border between us and Iceclan. Iceclan owned the rest of the river until it lead into the lake.. The lake belonged to all the clans and was in the middle of the forest. On the other side of our territory is a huge oak tree. That's the border between us and Darkclan. Past Darkclan's territory is the rouge's and loner's territory.

Leafpaw looked down into the water and blinked. "I have a leaf stuck in my fur" She mewed. "That's your warrior name! Leafpelt! Or do you prefer Leaffur?" i joked. "Shut up." Leafpaw laughed. She started grooming her fur, trying to get the leaf out. I looked in the water and saw my pelt was all scruffy and covered in twigs. I didn't care. Although my mother, Dawntail, would claw my nose off if she saw my fur. _"Note to self. Remember to clean your fur before you go back to camp."_

There was a rustling noise coming from a bush near by. I thought it was a mouse or something but i didn't smell anything. I pounced into the bush. Another cat yowled in surprise. "A cat! Are you spying on our camp?! What clan are you from?" Leafpaw hissed. The cat sank closer to the ground. I could smell him now. "No. He's a loner, Leafpaw. You can tell by the way he smells.." I said. "Oh...well what are you doing here? This is Skyclan territory." Leafpaw asked the loner. He had black fur with a grey patch on his chest, grey paws, and a grey tipped tail. He had bright amber eyes.

"I...uhm...D-do you have a Medicine Cat?" He asked hesitantly. He was shaking and looked exhausted and hungry. I opened my mouth to reply but Leafpaw clamped her tail over my mouth to silence me. "Don't answer that, Shadowpaw. He's a loner so it's none of his business." She said, glaring at the loner suspiciously. "Please, If you have a Medicine Cat, then my mother need's its help!" He pleaded. Leafpaw's cold gaze emediatly softened. "Oh...Well, I supose we could take you to Cloudstar. He'll be angry we brought a loner into camp but..." she said.

The loner's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" he exclaimed, looking relieved. "Yeah...sure..." Leafpaw muttered and headed back up the hill. I looked up. The sky was turning a light shade of pink. It was nearly dawn. "You haven't told us your name." I said to the loner. "M-my mother named me Wolf." he replied. "Are you two coming or not?!" Leafpaw yowled over the hill. I rolled my eyes "My sister...always the impatient. Fallow me." I flicked my tail for him to fallow. Wolf hesitated for a minute, then fallowed me up the hill.

**_*Well? What do ya think? The next chapter will be a bit longer*_**


	3. Chapter 2: The clan

**_Chapter 2: The Clan_**

Shadowpaw led me up the hill. It took me a while to climb up the steep hill. I had been walking all day, my paws hurt, and I was attacked by another clan cat when I tried to talk to him. Leafpaw's light blue eyes glanced at me for a second, she then turned her tail on me and headed off towards the bushes. She don't trust me. I didn't really blame her. I am a stranger in her clan's territory after all. Her sister, though, is much more trusting.

We soon came to a bracken wall. There was an opening to where we could go through. Leafpaw went through first, fallowed by Shadowpaw. I hesitated before going in. My mother did say in her stories that some clan cats were vicious, conniving cats. "wolf? Whats wrong? Are you coming?" Shadowpaw pooped her head out of the opening. Her bright green eyes reflected the morning light. I knew Shadowpaw was not one of those cats. I fallowed her through the opening.

"Welocme to Skyclan's camp!" I stepped out into a grassy clearing with six dome shaped mounds with moss covering them. The clearing was filled with cats. Two kits ran past us chasing a moss ball. "Those two were Featherkit and Mosskit. Thats their mother over there." Useing her tail Shadowpaw indicated to a light brown she cat, who was eating a mouse. My stomach growled with hunger.

"Shadowpaw! Leafpaw!" A ginger she-cat with blue eyes ran up to us. "Where in Starclan have you been?! The whole clan's been looking for you!" She paid no attention to me. "We're fine, mother." Leafpaw mewed sounding a bit annoyed at her mother's over protectiveness. "Yes, buy-" Dawntail, relax. They're not kits any more. And the whole clane hasn't been looking for them. Just the dawn patrol. Although, might i suggest you _don't_ go exploring at night again." A large black tom with yellow eyes and a white patch on his chest rested his tail over Dawntail's shoulders. I assumed they were mates. "Sure, dad."Shadowpaw mewed. "But Crowheart-" "They are fine, Dawntil." Crowheart purred.

His yellow eyes then fell on me. "Who is that?" His fur fluffed up a bit. I gulped. "Huh? Oh! His name is Wolf. He needs to speak with Cloudstar and-" "You brought a loner into camp?! Are you completely mouse brained?!" He yowled. I flattened my ears and backed away. Shadowpaw and Leafpaw jumped in surprise. "whats going on here?" A large grey tom with white splash on his chest and green up behind Crowheart. Crowheart spun around. "Cloudstar! I'm sorry but it seems my daughters brought a loner into camp. He said. Cloudstar looked over at me. "Well...he don't look like much of a threat." He mewed to himself. I dropped one ear to show annoyance. Then I realized I probably did look a little scrawny. My fur was filthy, I was hungry, my paws hurt, and I was so tired I was half asleep on my paws.

"He claimes he wants to speak with you." Dawntail stated. "Really? What for?" I lowered my head in respect and said: "Please, Cloudstar, I wish to speak with you and your medicine cat. It's about my mother." Cloudstar blinked. "Rosebriar!" He called over to a ginger and brown she cat sitting near one of the mounds covered in moss. He looked at me, Shadowpaw, and Leafpaw and said "Come with me." He turned and walked back to a large boulder near the far right of the clearing.

"Owlclaw." Cloudstar motioned for a brown and grey tabby tom with yellow eyes to fallow. Cloudstar lead us to the boulder which had a lichen and moss curtain over an opening. Inside the rock was a hollowed out area with a moss nest in the center. Cloudstar sat in the nest and Rosebriar and Owlclaw sat on either side of him. Shadowpaw and Leafpaw sat on either side of me. Cloudstar stared at me intently. I stared back, unblinking. "Whats your name?" He finally asked. "Wolf." I replied as calmly as possible. "This is Owlclaw, my deputy, and Rosebriar, my medicine cat. What did you want to talk to me about?" "It's my mother. She's sick. She used to tell me and my brother stories about the clans and I hoped I could find a medicine cat to help her. It was the only thing I could think of to help her" I replied. "What are her symptoms?" Rosebriar asked. "well, she has a fever, she cant keep anything down, and she hardly moves." I said. "Hmm...It sounds like green cough. It is almost leaf bare so I wouldn't be surprised if that what it was." Rosebriar said.

"Why should we waste our healing herbs on a loner? We have nursing and expecting queens, kits, and elders that need them more." Owlclaw hissed. "Please, I'll do anything in return!" I begged. "Well Cloudstar? Will you allow me to help, or will you let his mother die?" Rosebriar challenged. I looked at cloudstar expectantly. after a while he mewed, bluntly: "Will you be willing to becoe a Skyclan apprentice?" I starred at him in shock and confusion. Did he really just ask that? Shadowoaw and Leafpaw stared at me intently. "Yes. I will become an apprentice." I answered calmly. Cloudstar looked sattisfied. "Owlclaw, you and Crowheart will travel to the loner terittory with Wolf to retrieve his mother." Cloudstar said. Owlclaw looked like he wanted to protest but he just nodded and said "Yes, Cloudstar" I was lead out of the den by Owlclaw. We got Crowheart and headed out of the Skyclan camp.

_**...**_

When we got to our den ony Scrao was there. Owlclaw and Crowheart walked past Scrap, ignoring him completely, and into the den. "Wolf, I can't beleive it! You actually found them!" Scap mewed excitedly. I hesitated before telling him what I had to do to get them to help. "Scrap, in exchange for their help, I promised to become an apprentice for Skyclan." Scrap's tail dropped with a thud. "Y-you're leaving? How Could you! You're my brother, you're suposed to stay with me!" He yowled. I took a step back. "Why are you so mad?" I asked confused. I thought he'd be happy for me. "Why am I mad?! I'm mad because you"re betraying your family! Clan cats killed our dad!" He screeched. "What are you talking about? He was friends with the clans. Mom told us he dissapeared before we were born" I replied

"That's what mother told us! But I've always beleived he was killed by a clan cat! If you want to go and play warrior with a bunch of murderers then be my guest!" Scrap hissed in m face, turned his back on me and stalked away. Owlclaw walked past me with my mmother lying limply over his broad shoulders. Crowheart stopped next to me. "Come on, Wolf. We need to get back." He mewed sounding sympathetic.

...

By the timw we made it back to Skyclan camp it was past sunhigh. Owlclaw disappeared into what I assumed was the medicine den. I went to fallow but Rosebriar stopped me. "Im sorry but you can't come in yet. I can't risk anyone else catching it." She mewed and went inside. I found Shadowpaw sitting with Leafpaw by the apprentice den. I walked over and sat next to them. "Don't worry about you mom. Rosebriar is one of the best medicine cats Skyclan has ever had." Leafpaw said. I just nodded. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the skyrock for aclan meeting!" Cloudstar's yowl echoed through the clan.

Shadowpaw, Leafpaw,and I gathered under the rock. The warriors gathered with the queens, elders, other apprentices, and several kits. "Wolf, come forward." Cloudstar mewed. I gullped and stepped forward. "This young cat has agreed to become an apprentice in exchange for Rosebriar's help. From now on, untill he heas received his warrior name, this cat will be known as Wolfpaw. His mentor wll be...me. I will try my best to teack him the ways of a clan cat and of a warrior." I stared at Cloudstar in surprise. Several cats muttered to themselved. Cloudstar leaped form the top of the rock and touched noses with me. The cats broke appart and gossiped in their own little groups. "Go get something from the freshkill pile and get sime rest. You look exhausted We'll start training tomarro." Cloudstar said and vanished into his den.

Shadowpaw bounded up to me "Welcome to Skyclan, Wolf_paw!" _She mewed. "Thanks," I said. Leafpaw dropped a mouse at my feet. I tryed not to eat it too fast. When I swallowd the last bit, Shadowpaw said "Come on, you have to meet the other apprentices." She led me into one of the dens. There was a white she cat, a bark brown tabby tom with black paws, a brown tabby tom, and a cream collored tom inside. "This is Whitepaw, her brother Adderpaw, Dustpaw, and his brother Molepaw." Leafpaw introduced us. "Hi, Wolpaw. Adderpaw built you're new nest. Try it out." Whitepaw mewed friendly. I sat down in the nest. It was a lot better than what I slept on at my old den, which was dirt. "Goodluck on haveing Cloudstar as a mentor. I heard wen he was a warrior, he had his apprentice fight a fox by itsealf to teack it how to fight." Adderpaw said. "Adderpaw! Stop scareing him!" Leafpaw snapped.

"Don't worry, thats not true. Its just an old story queens tell kits to make them listen to their mentors." Molepaw added. I sighed in releif. Dust paw pointedly turned his back on me. I ignored him. "Shadowpaw! Leafpaw! Lets go, we're going hunting with Ivypelt. Dustpaw, molepaw, you two arre going with Redwhisker on patrol. Whitepaw, Adderpaw, Poppyfern wants you to clean the elders and Queens nests." Owlclaw stuck his head into the den. "See ya!" Shadowpaw mewed and left the dn with the others. I was alone. I yawned and settled down in my new nest, I fell asleep almost instantly.

**_A/N: sorry it took me so long to update this. I had stupid writers block._**


End file.
